Meat Loaf
Meat Loaf is a singer who sings "I do anything Lyrics And I would do anything for love I'd run right into hell and back I would do anything for love I'd never lie to you and that's a fact But I'll never forget the way you feel right now Oh no, no way And I would do anything for love Oh I would do anything for love I would do anything for love, but I won't do that No, I won't do that Some days it don't come easy Some days it don't come hard Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end Some nights you're breathing fire Some nights you're carved in ice Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you As long as the planets are turning As long as the stars are burning As long dreams are coming true You'd better believe it, that I would do Anything for love Oh I would do anything for love Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that No, I won't do that I would do anything for love Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that I would do anything for love Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do Some days I pray for silence Some days I pray for soul Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep As long as the wheels are turning As long as the fires are burning As long as your prayers are coming true You'd better believe it, that I would do Anything for love And you know it's true and that's a fact I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long I would do anything for love Oh, I would do anything for love I would do anything for love, but I won't do that No, no, no, I won't do that Will you raise me up? will you help me down? Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town? Will you make it all a little less cold? I can do that I can do that Will you cater to every fantasy I got? Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot? Will you take me places I've never known? I can do that Oh no, I can do that I know the territory, I've been around It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down Sooner or later you'll be screwing around I won't do that No, I won't do that Anything for love But I won't do that Category:Foods